


Must Have Misunderstood

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: Choices September Challenge: 2019 [2]
Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Hunt doesn't want to do something MC might not want... but... does she really not want it?





	Must Have Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever not be salty about the way PB handled that first kiss between Thomas and MC in RCD2? Nope. I will also forever come up with new (read: better) ideas. So, here's one of those. (Also, I have NO idea why the name Olivia popped into my head even though I should know full well there's already an existing Olivia in Choices. Who happens to live in Cordonia, no less. But I *like* the name so I'm keeping it.)

Thomas had always known that Olivia Clarke would be his downfall. Ever since he'd met the oh-so-innocent-seeming budding actress with the mischievous sparkle in her eyes at the after-party of her first film's premiere, she had wriggled her way into his thoughts every now and again.

He'd been fascinated by the young woman, one of the few people who managed to exceed his expectations in every respect. And, of course, running into her at that club these few months ago hadn't entirely been by chance. He'd been aware that she and her friends would be there that night so when the actor he was set to meet hadn't shown, he'd purposely submitted himself to the atrocity that was Vertigo for a little while longer just to get ahold of her.

Of course, back then, that had nothing to do with his personal feelings -- or so he'd told himself. He'd simply wanted to see if she might be interested in his next project. Regretfully, she'd had previously committed herself to an inferior movie. One directed by the talentless hack Tommy Phelps, no less.

But fate had been with him -- or so he'd initially thought -- as it turned out Olivia would be able to star in his film, after all. A blessing for the production, but a curse for his personal life. Or his heart, rather.

Seeing her every day, working so closely with her... it had only strengthened the feelings that had been starting to grow inside him. And then, today, when he'd run through that scene with her to show Chris what he should have already known... it had taken him every ounce of willpower he had to keep himself from wrapping his arms around her and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

He couldn't. He simply couldn't cross that line. They were _working_ together. And, after what had happened with Montmartre, it was certainly the last thing she'd want. She would think him to be yet another man in the industry who sought to abuse his power and pressure young women into doing things they'd never want. Because, surely, she wasn't interested in him like he was in her. How could she have been when she was surrounded by all these young and handsome men at all times?

Thomas sighed and took a sip of his scotch. Had it really come to this? Had this woman really driven him to drink all by himself, sitting on a roof, like some lovesick teenager? Well, at least he wasn't drinking cheap spirits, and it wasn't exactly a roof but rather the battlement of a Cordonian castle, but the sentiment was the same.

With one big gulp, he finished his scotch and decided it was time for him to turn in. After all, he had a lot of work to do in the next couple of days. And that's what he would focus on: work.

But as he descended the stone staircase, he saw something he couldn't unsee. He'd looked away immediately, of course, but the sight of Olivia disrobing in front of an open window would forever be burnt into his memory. Dear Lord. At this point, he was almost certain that some higher power had put her in his path to punish him. What he had done to deserve this, he didn't know, but it must have been something terrible.

He hurried down the stairs and to his room, where he plopped down on the bed, buried his face in a pillow and started screaming in frustration. It wasn't like him to be so emotional, but she was just so... just so...

A knock on his door interrupted him before he could finish the thought. He remained quiet, hoping whoever it was would leave, thinking he wasn't in there. But that wasn't the case.

"Thomas?" a soft voice asked through the door. No. No, no, no. Not now. She was the last person he wanted to see.

However, he knew he wouldn't be able to send her away. Not her. So he inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm himself down before getting up to open the door.

He was going to ask her what she was doing here at this hours, but words escaped him when he saw her in her _very_ sheer négligée, standing right there in front of him. Oh, heavens. The woman was clearly trying to kill him.

"Are you... going to let me come in?" she asked. "Or do you intend to keep staring at me?"

He cleared his throat. "Of course. Come in. I--"

She didn't let him finish his sentence as she walked past him and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You know," she said, twirling a strand of her hair between two fingers. "I've tried to be subtle."

Thomas was still standing by the door, though he had somehow managed to close it by now, unsure of what was happening.

"But you're just so goddamn oblivious."

Strange. He generally thought of himself as quite observant. "I... am?" he asked. His throat had gone so dry, even getting out those two words required great effort.

"Mhm," Olivia hummed. She must have realised Thomas wasn't going to move any time soon so she got up and took a step towards him. "So I've chosen to go a... more direct route."

He still hadn't quite composed himself yet -- how could he with a woman such as her in his room? -- but, at the very least, he started to realise what was going on. "Are you... trying to seduce me?" he asked hoarsely. 

"Ding, ding, ding," she said with a grin. "Someone's figured it out."

For a moment, he closed his eyes in hopes of blocking out the image of Olivia half-naked. It didn't work very well. Nonetheless, he'd regained control over his thoughts.

"And how exactly did you figure this would play out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. By now, he'd realised that everything she'd done had been deliberate -- including the undressing just minutes ago. Who in their right mind would do that with the window open? He should have caught that.

Perhaps she'd even been behind Chris messing up his scene earlier. Perhaps she'd wanted Thomas to step in. Or he was just being paranoid now. Either way, he wasn't going to let her get away with it without a little payback.

Olivia blushed. "Oh. I... well... maybe..." she stammered. "I must have... misunderstood. I thought you... the signs were there, but... I guess I better leave."

She tried to push past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could open the door.

"No. You were quite right," he said. "I just don't appreciate being taken for a fool."

"You utter ass," she gasped and pushed against his chest with the arm Thomas wasn't holding. "I thought--"

"Not so cocky now, are we?" he said triumphantly.

She pursed her lips. "I could still leave, you know?"

"Don't you dare," he said and, in one swift motion, turned her around to push her up against the door. Then, coming to his senses, he let go of her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rough. And, of course, I won't make you stay if you don't want to. I don't know what I was thi--"

"Shut up, Thomas," she said and pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss, setting him alight.

Whatever control over his body or mind he'd thought he'd had, it was entirely gone now.

Far too soon, they broke apart. "And, for the record: I like it rough."

An inhuman growl escaped Thomas' lips. God, she was going to be the death of him. But he couldn't imagine a better way to go.


End file.
